Alpinie
Alpinie is a Civilized World in the Segmentum Tempestus, and is the Legionary Homeworld of the Legio XIV "Novamarines". It is run by the Council de les Syndicats, headquartered in Noveaux Lombardie. In the year M31 700 the planet was dominated by the Grand Republique Apulien (Res Publica Magna Apuliana: High Gothic) and the Estad Onid Nabolidan (Statum Unitum Nabolitanum: High Gothic), with a peace maintained by the doctrine of MAD (Mutually Assured Destruction). The Alpinien Cold War came to an end when Marteau Caerul overthrew the government of Apulie during the Apulien Revolution. Early Human Settlement Alpinie was settled sometime during the Dark Age of Technology by refugees. During the Cybernetic War the planet suffered heavy nuclear bombardment from the Men of Iron, and civilization quickly collapsed on the planet after the collapse of local agriculture due to the effects of nuclear winter. Alpinien Cold War After the atomic bombing of Trieste, and the subsequent decline of the Cynndaume Istrin (Regnum Histrianum: High Gothic) after the Glacial War, The Grand Republique Apulien and the Estad Onid Nabolidan began to compete for global military, economic, and ideological supremacy. Apulie The Grand Republique Apulien was founded in M31 535 during the 1re Revolution Alpinenne by the merchant class in the Assemblie d'Etats. The Constitution Apulien guaranteed voting rights for active citizens (who were defined as those who paid at least 3 times the average amount of taxes. At the time taxes were levied at a flat 30% of income on the non-nobility), who could elect representatives to the lower house of the Assemblie Nationale. The upper house's representatives were elected by publicly traded corporations which made up a certain percentage of the nation's gross domestic product. What exactly that percentage was changed based on a biannual report from the Ministry of the Exchequer. During the Midwinter Civil War in M31 554 commissioned officers were given a number of representatives making up half of the upper house. By M31 700 a class of oligarchs had arisen from the wealthy families of the 1re Revolution, resembling the noble families of the ancien regime. This, combined with the Post-Glacial War recession lead to a radicalized political climate among the impoverished people of Apulie, and a government weakened by infrastructure damage and manpower loss from the War. Nabolid The Estad Onid Nabolidan was founded by Estadcamaten Jesh Neved in M31 677. After the Roidomid Nabolidan was defeated in the 3rd Istrin-Nabolidan Colonial War, a liberal democratic revolution began to take hold of the nation, and Roidod Joshed gave general Jesh Neved emergency powers during a period of martial law. To gain sympathy from the rebel forces, Neved abolished the monarchy and declared that he intended to make peace with the rebels. The rebels agreed to establish a liberal capitalist democracy after a 5 year period of martial law under Neved to help keep the peace as the new government was established. A new government was never established, and Neved extended the dictatorship indefinitely to deal with the "Istrin Problem". After the division of Istrin between Nabolid and Apulie in M31 698, he declared that the emergency had not yet ended due to postwar reconstruction, and the ever-present threat of Apulie backed revolutionaries. Seconde Revolution Apulienne Veneteaux Medicale, run by Jaques de Veneteaux overprescribed opioids to patients as a short term revenue booster. One of the victims of this was Marteau Caerul's adopted father Pierre Caerul, who died of an overdose in M31 716. Marteau was sent into a violent rage when he heard of his father's death, and when de Veneteaux visited the city he decided to commit a suicidal act of terrorism. He drove his father's truck into the local administrative building, killing 25 and wounding 16. The death count rose as the young Priamrch began to slaughter his way through the building. About 200 were dead at the end of the day. The various revolutionary groups of Noveaux Lombardie made themselves subject to the Primarch, and the city was in open revolt against the Grand Republique after a week. With covert financial aid from Nabolid, the revolutionaries began to mass-produce rifles, machine guns, and most importantly cars. Throughout the War Caerul employed the use of "Guerre de Maneouvre", which envolved using tanks and mechanized infantry to quickly outflank and encircle the slow-moving infantry companies of the Grand Republique. The Grand Armee had soon taken over the entire country after a 3 year war. Similar movements began to rise up in bordering nations, and after the death of Estadcamaten Jesh Neved, and the ensuing Nabolid Civil War, the Grand Armee crossed the ocean and finally conquered the planet. Syndicalist Rule and Heresy After the Grand Revolution, Marteau began the task of rebuilding the planet's infrastructure and industry. Regional Workers's Syndicates (SORs) were established to reinvigorate local industry, and each syndicate would be given a representative in the Council de les Syndicats in Noveaux Lombardie. After the Emperor of Mankind spirited the Primarch away on the Great Crusade in M31 765, the economy soon began to run into troubles. Growth was not encouraged, and infighting in the Council made any organized production impossible. Veterans from the Grand Armee implemented a currency system based off of the Imperial Crown. Agricultural syndicates received subsidies, drawn from loans from Hive World banks. Within a generation since Caerul left, the syndicalist system had been replaced with a military-controlled oligarchy When the forces of REDACTED attacked during the REDACTED Heresy... 41st Millenium Culture, Economy, and Politics The culture on the planet is a hyper-nationalist, hyper-militarist one. Young men and women dream of joining the Grand Armee or otherwise working for a syndicate which fuels the war effort. The Council de les Syndicats is comprised entirely of successful veteran officers from the Grand Armee, and focus the economy entirely on fueling the war effort. The lowest caste is agricultural workers, as they are seen as being the most disconnected from the frontlines, but the agricultural syndicates have developed a more nativist value system which holds disdain for the tank manufacturing city slickers, a position which is helped out by their subsidized, uncompetitive market.l Category:Planets